smcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Archived SMC Wiki
This wiki was created on 19th February 2019, by Rem889. It wasn't the first wiki for the SMC, there used to be the AFOS wiki, but now it is no longer used. As of 27th June 2019, this wiki is officially archived. Commenting, editing and creating new pages is strictly not allowed and will give you an instant perm ban. We had some users write their "Final Goodbye" messages, and they're displayed below: Rem889's Final Goodbye: hello. it is me, Rem889. I am a mapper who has been known by many people and mapping was one of the things that made me more known across Scratch, in the SMC to be exact. It is truly sad that the SMC ended. It is even sadder to know how we were the ones who could've saved this community, but nothing lasts forever. I want to thank every mapper for being in this community, it was a thing I really looked up to joining. And speaking of looking up to joining, I have something to reveal. I had the possibility of joining in 2017. or in early 2018. I once tried to do a mapping project, but failed. The first project related to mapping I seen was made by JustYourAverage, called World Treaty or something like that. I attempted to again create a mapping project about the Remesian War, but failed miserably. Not until August 2018 when I finally managed to make a mapping project and started my SMC days. I wish to every ex-mapper a great future, hoping that they will eventually be successful and continue with their journey in life. Including myself. Thank you, mappers. It was a honour to be with you until the very end. Discord: BEGONE MY TURNABOUT#3176 or The Rem889#3176 Twitter: @TheRem889 or @pedohunter889 cs271503's Final Godbye: * I am cs271503 or CS. I joined the SMC on August, 2017. I am one of the six mappers who ended The SMC. We were talking about this and we agreed that with all of this crap going on, ending it is the only option. I have participated in wars since The 2nd MapperKommuniti War and am the Founder of AFOUS in the SMC. I was gonna make a Season 2, but I lost motivation because of the shit happening in the SMC. I have never been perm banned, but was banned for a week for false bans....I am sorry.....After GMW 4, I wanted to remove some mappers, so I started the CS-Lessonbook war. I terribly apologize for what I‘ve done with some of these wars. I only stayed here because of two people: UK and ScratchMapping. They helped motivate me to make a whole season of AFOUS. Until UK got banned... * Epilogue: I have stuff to say....I am terribly sorry for those bans on you guys last year in June-July. They were because of me....I was too afraid I would have no friends if I confessed. Ontario, I apologize for all of the things an did to you....And lastly, I am sorry Koko for that ban that got your official account banished. * Ending: I’ll still be in contact with you guys, but the smc is nothing but a failed community now....For Seany10, I wish you could be here to see this community, the one you founded as a peaceful one in 2015, go, as you do deserve the truth...Although contact with you hasn’t been made in over 2 years, I wish you could’ve been here. And even if you forgot the SMC, we’ll never forget you. That is all I have to say. Farewell and see you all later, comrades! Finn's Final Goodbye: I am Finn, one of the six mappers who decided to end the SMC. I am the mapper who came up with the idea of ending it in the first place. I started mapping in 2016, on an account known as "pokemonmaster090909", my old roblox account. I first saw a mapping project on scratch when i saw a user by the name of "FlameOfTheLoviant" or whatever it was. I thought mapping on scratch seemed really cool, so i did it for myself. In late 2016, I released my first mapping project. I had joined the SMC. In about a month, I was well-known. I was popular. I got mostly good replies on my mapping projects by users such as ScratchMapping, who still maps to this day. I joined a studio known as "Mapporkommuniti". I very much enjoyed this studio, and I even made "Mapporkommuniti: The Movie", which was likely the largest mapping project at the time, with over 100 slides. It included mapping, as well as some polandball animations of Mapporkommuniti. In 2017, tragedy struck the studio, with ded-ded-ded-ded attacking the studio and so called "hacking" mappers there. Nobody knew that it was me, so I was banned from scratch. I was banned for four months. When I came back, I made the account Finland_ball, which is what I still use today. People began to forgive me quickly after finding out that I destroyed Mapporkommuniti. Again, I began to grow. A new, better era of me started. Over this time, I released around 40 mapping projects, and plenty of other weather and polandball animations. I started to get to know mappers such as Ontario, Enjania, Axel, JYA, and plenty of others. I loved it. This was likely the peak of my life. Though, in August, I started to began my depressive living style. I started to self-harm and have suicidal thoughts. Though, this didn't stop my scratch life. In September or October, I was banned yet again. I made a new account known as "FinnMapping". I continued to map with motivation. FinnMapping was around until January of 2019. In March of 2019, I started having hypochondria, a type of anxiety disorder. I revealed my suicidal tendencies to the SMC, and I was severely mocked and alienated. Though, after some time, some mappers started to regain relations. After witnessing all 4 Great Mapper Wars, 2 Mapporkommuniti Wars, depression, anxiety, up and downs, and of course, the community that was the SMC, we are now here. June 27th, 2019 (as of writing this). I have nearly 110 followers and multiple friends from the SMC. I am very glad to be a part of this community. Thank you again to Seany10, the founder of the SMC. Thank to Rem for this amazing wiki, thank you Enjania for the discord server. Most importantly, thank you everyone in the SMC, you guys are likely the best friends i've ever had in my entire life. Now, let us put down this community, peacefully. Goodbye, SMC. You will be missed by many. Enjania's Final Goodbye: Hey, it’s Enjania. Y’all should already know who I am, though, but for a brief overview: *A mapper since 2017 (but recognized on LatviaPotato in 2018) *Once the Unifier of the SMC (leader) *Permanently banned 3 times on one account *Scratcher since 2014 Anyways, I’m honestly sad seeing the Scratch Mapping Community dissolve. I have a lot of memories about the SMC, some good, some bad. It’s kind of the reason why I’m where I’m at today. I mean, I wouldn’t be anywhere really if Finland_ball hadn’t shown me what the Polandball Wiki was. It’s been an interesting run (the SMC), so much has happened in the last year. Such as the Potato War, the war I started that started the downfall. I honestly feel guilty over it, and rightfully so, as I caused a major chain of events ruining this community. I’m sorry for what I’ve done. It hurts knowing this is what happened over a joke. I’ve made a lot of friends in the SMC that I hope to know for a while longer, and while we’ve had our differences in the past, we’re friends today (I think. People may just downright hate me and they don’t show it). Users include: FNAFfunny's final goodbye: Hey its me FNAF. A scratcher since 2015, and a mapper since 2017. I had my fair share of stuff going on and yeah, you know, i've been in a lot of wars. I'm the most followed mapper currently and well, theres not much to know about me. *Ontario_Mapping *UKball_Productions *ScratchMapping *BlueStarPort *Dogtube_werty88 *User85259727 *Frostycanine50 *Finland_ball *Grehound *Cs271503 *Deet0109 *SodaMapping1 *Notforc And many more. However, honorable mentions to Kokomations, Luigi888, Rem889, and especially Cyphercat. I love y’all (no homo), and I wish I hadn’t ruined relations with others near the end. Goodbye, everyone in the former Scratch Mapping Community. It was great knowing all of you, and I hope we will still see each other in the future. --------------------------------- Thank you. This wiki was archived on 27th June 2019, 12:07 UTC/GMT +6:00. How Ontario once said: This can be a lesson for everyone: Don't let simple hobbies consume yourself.Category:Browse Category:Special Pages